Smoke In Mirrors
by OneOfACena
Summary: Kelsey has been bullied for most of her life. She is in love with Cody Rhodes. Cody can either love her back or hate her becaue she's "ugly." Made this because of the bullying nowadays.
1. Chapter 1

"Kelsey don't cry, your beautiful." My mom wiped me eyes while I shook my head. "No. Don't deny your beauty. Don't. I'm your mother. I made you. You are the most beautiful creation I have ever seen." I pushed my mom's hand away and ran upstairs. It was Friday and I planned to go out. That was before my boyfriend broke up with me. He said I was never pretty. He just lied for sex. "Douche." I whispered to myself as I slammed the door.

I went over and jumped on the bed. I glanced at the time and went searching like a mad man for the remote. "Ah ha!", I thought as I found it under my cover. I pushed the power button and turned to Syfy. Currently Cody Rhodes was mocking The Big Show. You see, there's two things I love: Wrestling and Cody Rhodes. That man turns me on. I love his blue eyes and his arrogant since of humor. Other girls have there John Cena and Randy Orton, I have my Cody.

After the show came off with, in my opinion, CM Punk winning, I got in to my sexy mode. I don't know why but tonight just seems like my night. After all the bullying in elementary, middle school, high school, and even college, I felt like a strong woman. I walked over to the closet and grabbed a tight strapless dark blue thigh dress. Once I slipped that on I grabbed some black ankle boots that have a zipper up the side. I styled my jet black hair in curls. I looked in the mirror and thought " I look fly today!". I chuckled at my corny joke and headed downstairs. My mom fell asleep so I had to tip toe to the closet to get my leather jacket. I grabbed it and took my mom's hummer. Once I started up the truck I dialed my favorite number.

"Alyson!", I said in a singing voice, "You wanna go out tonight?"

She laughed and said "Cant talk I'm driving to the club. Meet you there in five?"

"Sure kid." I hung up the phone and turned the corner. We were headed to Silver Bullet Bar. Ah the love of living in Rockford, Illinois. I turned another corner and started to think about Smackdown. Then it hit me, Smackdown was in Rockford on Tuesday. Not that it mattered but there's always a possibility that there still here. I snapped out of my train of thought and pulled up in a parking space. I turned off the car and carefully stepped out the truck. I saw Alyson and walked over to her because she was holding the door.

Me and Alyson small chatted about why I refuse to have a drink. I kept telling her that I'm Straight Edge but she dosen't listen. I stopped talking when I saw him. Justin. The douche. His stupid blonde hair and his stupid hot body. If looks could kill the man would've dropped dead. Alyson must've caught my gaze because he just blustered with anger. She just started rambling about complete crap.

"You know, he' not that hot. At an angle, he looks like a complete pile of shit. You know what else, I knew he was a douche the first day I met him." I nodded then replied "Uh, Al, you met Justin in first grade. You didn't even know what douche is." He growled then turned around. Five second later he turned back around with a huge smile on her face. "Cody." She pointed to the door. I followed her finger and saw him with other WWE Superstars and Divas. He just seemed to pop out. I smiled to myself and turned around to big right hand. I blacked out but I was thinking, "Holy shit! That fucking hurted!"

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How long? I know. I know. Microsoft wasn't working, Ive been in a lot of trouble lately. Sorry guys. But the good things are that I got some inspiration from other authors and Im getting a shot to see if I have Diabetes! Yeah! Also I worte this chapter along time ago but when I was done I exited out without saving. Right after that Word wasn't working. How rude.**

_We Are Young-Fun_

_Hospital Room_

_11:21 A.M._

I woke up in a hospital bed with a huge headache. I looked over to the left to see Alyson in the chair still sleep. Her head was on the window seal while the rest of her body was in the chair ballled up. It seemed really uncomfortable. I f I were her, I would've scooted me over in the bed. But Al was a flexible girl. That girl did wonders.

I lifted my hand to my cheek where it felt swollen. I lightly rubbed it and it felt thick. I don't remember quite nothing from last night except crying to my mom. Then I snuck out. To where though? I tilted my head to to the side, looking to the air for answers as if it would whisper them to me.

"Stop thinking so hard." A voice said to me from the bathroom door. I saw a man towards me and it only took me a couple seconds to realize who it was. Cody Rhodes. My WWE Superstar crush ever since I first saw him on T.V. "You're Kelsey right? Your friend over there told me some things about you."

"What all did she say?" I asked, blushing at his gaze. His eyes went from my hair all the way to the bruise on my cheek. He must've known what happened because he didn't ask how that got there. He looked at me as if he known me for years.

"Well, ", he said sighing. "When I walked into the bar I saw you staring at me. I started blushing and other Superstars saw it. They asked why I was blushing and right when I pointed to you," he said pointing at me. "You got punched by a man. I rushed over there and tried to help you but the guy slapped me on my head. Now, I wasn't going to take that lying down. First you hit a beautiful woman then hit me? So it turned into a all out brawl. Little miss over there got into to. She said his name was Justin? " I nodded for him to go on. "Yeah so after that I rushed you here and that's when Alyson told me about you. She said that you got bullied ever since you started school. Just because the way you liked wrestling. Which was obsessive. Because you had jet black hair. Dumb things really." He sat down on a chair to get comfortable.

I was blushing again because the way he stood up for me even though no one was here but us. "Did she tell you that Justin only dated me for sex? That I lost my virginity to a jerkoff?" He simply nodded. I could only wonder why a man that claims to be dashing stand up for an ugly girl like me. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you stand up for me? Your Cody Rhodes! The man that is so dashing that all the other men in the locker room should be put to shame. I'm just another ugly fangirl."

He ran a hand threw his short hair smirking, his freckles reminding me of a child in elementary school. "You are wrong in two things. I am not Cody Rhodes. I", he said pointing to his chest, "Am Cody Runnels. And two, you are not ugly. Don't you let anyone make you believe that you are. As for Justin, even though you didn't ask about him, I could tell you were about to. He's in the hospital, too. Actually he's in this one. Right across the hall. But, don't fret my pet", he said, my eyebrows furring at the statement. "The doc said that you can be discharged today. Matter of fact, I suggest you put on your clothes now."

I didn't even realize that I had on a classic hospital gown. I lifted up the covers to see that I did. I sat up too fast making the room spin. I saw Cody twice which made a smile appear on my face. I grabbed the rim of the bed letting my hair fall over my face. I slowly got up, Cody putting his hand on my lower back to help me to the bathroom. He let go of me once he saw I had something to grab ahold of as he went to get my clothes. He carefully sat them on the floor and close the door silently.

* * *

><p>"'CUZ I SET FIRE! TO THE RAIN! WATCH IT POOR AS I TOUCH YOUR FACE!," Alyson screamed, off key, at the top of her lungs. We were in Cody's car, Alyson in the back seat, me in the passenger seat, and Cody driving. After we left the hospital Cody said he wanted to take us home. Truth is, I don't want to leave him. He knows I have a crush on Cody Rhodes, which wasn't a big deal. Lots of girls do. The thing I want to know, would it be possible for me to fall in love with Cody Runnels. Was he egotistical? Was he rude? From the name he said earlier I think the answers to those questions are no.<p>

"Theres a side to you that I never knew, never knew! All the things you sa-" I cut off Alyson. I had enough. I sat there 2 minutes with an aching headache listening to her sing. I knew Cody was annoyed to because he gripped the wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"SHUT IT AL! I know you love this song but please! I got an headache as is!" I yelled, looking back at Alyson who was now looking out the window tapping her foot. She was now mad but I couldn't have it anymore.

"I know you were mad but I think you should say sorry." Cody whispered in my ear. So another question was answered. Is Cody caring? Yes. I nodded as we pulled into the driveway. Alyson hopped before the car was even turned off. She had her own key to the house so she stormed in leaving the door open for us. I sighed as I got out the car. Cody had opened the door for me, leaving me smiling. He caught me smiling which made him smile. I was slowly falling.

When I got in I was met with a slap to the face. From who? Alyson. I stumbled back into Cody. Cody looked in shock at Alyson who's once green eyes turned into a dark grey. Anger filled her face and I knew she was about to hit me again. I ran behind Cody who grabbed Alyson's hand. He pushed her hand down and turned around at me.

"It seems your're not wanted here. Come with me, I'll take you to my place." I nodded and Alyson managed to come around Cody and hit my legs and run. I fell on the ground hard with a loud '_UMF!'. C_ody sighed and bent over, picking me up bridal style.

"One more thing. My home is the hotel."

I didn't care. I just wanted him to carry me home. Tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is short. More things to come. Also, please dont get mad at the wrestling part. I know that you cant just do wrestling out of the blue but Kelsey is just doing what Cody says. Confused? Read on.**

_Stronger – Kelly Clarkson_

_Hotel Hallway_

_2:23 PM_

**CODY POV**

I was currently taking Kelsey on a tour to meet the other WWE Superstars. I'm only doing this so if she runs into one of them, she won't be scared out of her mind. I mean, come on, compared to me some of these guys are HUGE. I'm just one of the slender guys and I don't plan on changing that.

We stopped at room 456. This was John Cena's room. I don't know how Kelsey feels on him. She doesnt seem like all those girls that goes crazy for him, but we'll see when he opens the freaking door. We've been knocking on the door for 5 minutes now. I put my forehead on the door while Kelsey just stood there with her head down. It wasn't because she was impatient like me, it was because her bestfriend turned on her. Alyson told me her little, no excuse me BIG secret, but she didn't want me to tell Kelsey. It felt like high school all over.

Finally John opened the door making me stumble into the room. I motioned for Kelsey and she shyly came in. John closed the door behind her and stood in the middle of the room. We "man hugged" as my sister calls it he looked over at Kelsey.

"Who's the pretty little lady? Girlfriend," he questioned, still eying Kelsey. She blushed and giggled, making me slightly jealous but happy at the same time. I don't understand why I was jealous. I have mixed emotions for her. I want her to find out who she really is first, then see if I really like her. As of now, she just a fan I was going to help home after today.

"No, just a friend. I was taking her on a tour and you were next on the list. John, meet Kelsey. Kelsey, meet John Cena." Kelsey all but squealed. She tried to keep the scream in but it turned into a scream, making John pull her into a hug. He does this to all his fans. I just noticed though, when she saw me, her so called "favorite", she didn't scream. She just looked.

"Hey Kelsey. How long have you been watching the WWE?"

"As long as I can remember. I was born in '85, so bout 27 years. I guess," she said shyly.

"Can you fight?"

She switched her wait to the left, holding her hands. "I fought once or twice. Only because I defending myself though. My best," she cleared her throat, trying to hold back tears. "My ex-best friend knocked me down yesterday. I was too scared to fight back. I don't want to go into detail but I've been bullied for most of my life."

John looked as if he was thinking, nodding his head up in down. "Hmm. Cody, can you visit Barbie's room an get a sports bra , pair of shorts, and so gym shoes?"

I nodded leaving the room angrily. What am I? Chopped liver? I went down the hall an knocked on Kelly's door. She answered quickly with a smile on her face.

"Hey Cody, what's up?"

I scratched the back of my neck before confessing what I needed. "Can I get, um, a sports bra and um, some spandex shorts and a pair of gym shorts?"

She looked at me like I had four heads before walking in and grabbing the needed items. She came back with the clothes neatly folded with the shoes on top. I thanked her and headed back down the hall.

I knocked on the door and John opened it, his face red. I didn't think much of it, but then I saw Kelsey laying on the floor.

"Kelsey!" She rolled over with a huge smile in her face. I let out a heavy sigh of relief and handed her clothes. She almost dropped them because she was laughing so hard. Why the hell she was laughing? I raised an eyebrow at John as she closed the bathroom door.

He glanced at the bathroom door then turned his attention to me. "All I can say is, she's a ticklish one."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

I was getting my wrist and ankles taped up and I was standing in front of the punching bag, freezing cold. I felt like I was half naked. These shorts barely ended around my butt and this sports bra revealed my belly button piercing I got when I was with Jason. Jason. I miss him, even though he cost me so much pain. I miss his green eyes and blond hair. I missed how sweet he acted towards me. I just miss him, plain and simple.

John snapped me out my thoughts when he cleared his throat. "Okay, Kelsey. This punching bag is the jerks at you're school. This punching bag resembles a bully. Now, I want you to tame this bully. Beat the hell out this bully! Beat him bloody!"

John's yelling drew attention. Too much unwanted attention. Luckily, even though I don't believe in luck, a Illinois native came into the conversation.

"John boy, there is no blood in a punching bag," Said CM Punk, the leader if the Straight Edge Society.

"I don't care, Brooks. Kelsey, punch the bag!" He said as if we were watching a horse race but I did as he said. I punched the bag but it only moved a centimeter. I sighed and punched the bag, this time the bag didn't even move. I put my head down in defeat.

"Come on Kelsey," exclaimed Punk, even though I didn't know him personally.

"Kelsey, this is Alyson. She just hit you. You hit her back! With force!" Cody yelled making his face turn pink. I took that advice and punched the bag, making it swing. I threw several punches and kicks, making the bag swing everywhere. I used the past to fuel me.

_I walked into the classroom and I felt all eyes on me. I walked with my head down to the nearest seat with my head down. Unfortunatly, the nearest seat was in the front row. Bad move. I heard mumbling behind me and I tried my best to ignore it but they were all to clear._

_"Why does she have a wrestling shirt on? Its for boys."_

_"Why is her hair so flat? No volume. Ugh, she's defenitly not hanging with us." I heard a chorus of laughter and my face turned flush read._

_"Go see what she looks like."_

_"No way!'_

_"Come on! What if she's cute."_

_"Wanna bet?"_

_"20 bucks says she's ugly."_

_ Those were that last words I heard until I saw a boy with blonde hair and green eyes look at me. I quickly put my head down as he walked back._

_"You owe me 20 bucks."_

Cody grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the ring that was in the gym.

"Wrestle me."

"I cant wrestle."

"You've watched wrestling for a long time. You can at least try."

"Okay." We locked up and he put me in a headlock and bounced off the ropes. I somehow got out and ducked his clothesline. I bounced off the ropes and went for a clothesline but he ducked so I bounced off the ropes. I jumped up and hit a dropkick, sending Cody down. I got off the mat and looked at Cody who was as shocked as I was. I wasn't going to stop there due to my adrenaline rush and motioned for Cody to get up. He got up on staggering legs and I sent him to the turnbuckle performing an irish whip. I went to the opposite corner, and ran to Cody stealing a page out of CM Punk doing a high knee. I grabbed Cody's head and did a bulldog. I went to the top rope waiting for Cody to roll over to his back. This one's for you Alyson. I jumped off, doing a simple splash. I went for the cover with no referee. John slipped into the ring, counting a three count. I raised my hand in victory then laid on my back, my hands over my head.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Me either."


	4. Chapter 4

_Is Anybody Out There - K'NAAN_

_Cody's Hotel Room_

_9:25 P.M._

I was in the bathroom brushing my hair fresh out the shower. I had a plaid button up shirt (that wasn't buttoned), jean shorts, and a pair of silly monkey socks. Don't judge though, I'm young. Kinda. My birthday is next week. I'm turning 27. Ugh. That means 3 more years until I hit the big 3 0. Great.

"_So is she your girlfriend?"_

"_No."_

"_Is she your friend?"_

"_No."_

"_So why is she in your bathroom?" _ I pressed my ear onto the door to hear the conversation about me. I know it's about me because I'm the only one in the bathroom. I hope.

"_Look, she got punched in a bar a couple nights back by her ex boyfriend. I'm just trying to put on the 'Night and Shining Armor' role because she's a fan. I'm trying to save my career. I'm sorry but I don't feel like getting buried by wrestling sites."_

"_Okay, Cody. I'm just asking because I saw her in the hall earlier and she's kinda hard on the eyes if you get my drift." _I heard a deep laugh and a light giggle and I had enough. Tears had already started to form in my eyes when I heard what Cody said and I wasn't going to stop them from falling. I threw my brush into the bathroom mirror, making the mirror shatter. I grabbed my bag and threw open the door. I went over to Cody to see them standing, surprised by the sudden crash.

"Fuck you both. And Kelly, you really are the WWE biggest hoe." I gave her a slap to the face, not just because she deserved it, but because I felt like it, and ran out the room. I knocked on John's door to no answer. I didn't know where Punk stayed so instead I ran out the hotel, finding the nearest ally. I sat down tears still rolling down my face. I looked at my arm to see a big gash on my wrist, then everything went blank.

* * *

><p>"Come on get up. Up. Up. Kelsey!" I felt someone tapping me on my face but I didn't want to get up. I felt weak. Then, suddenly, water was splashed on me. That got me up.<p>

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU," I screamed, getting the water out of my face so I can see who did it. I then stopped in no other than CM Punk, that signature smirk on his face.

"Well, nothing is wrong with me seeing as I'm the WWE Champ," his grin turning serious, "but something's wrong with you. Why did I find you in an ally last night?"

I told him the whole story, to when I started school, to the bar, Alison, to me bitch slapping Kelly. He got a laugh at the last part but then he got mad at me saying I shouldn't cut my self.

"Ugh, Punk, I don't cut my self!"

"Don't deny just come out with the truth."

"Im not denying anything!"

"Look at your left wrist," he said pointing to my arm. I looked down to see my my wrist heavily bandaged. I don't cut myself, that's from the mirror. Guess I got to tell him that.

"When I heard the conversation end, I threw my brush making it shatter. When I went to the ally, I noticed the gash. It's from the mirror, promise."

"Okay, Im going to run out and get some food. Get cleaned up and stuff, we're headed to Europe. I tell Vince that your my…," he trailed off for a second, thinking of an excuse. "My girlfriend. I'll think of a lie while I'm out. Need anything?" I shook my head and left the room. I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. I hate hotel cabel, it never has anything on. I settled on the food channel and got into the shower.

* * *

><p>When Punk got back he told me I have to eat on the bus. I had on a pair of green and blue plaid shorts, blue high top Nikes, and a green fitted shirt. The Nike sign and the shoe lace were green so I matched perfectly. I let my hair fall down to my back, almost reaching my back. When we got to the bus, I learned it was his own. Kofi Kingston road with him, but he seemed like a nice guy so I didn't have a problem. We got onto the plane where I saw Cody give me an apologetic look. I simply rolled my eyes and sat down next to Punk. He was sleep so I just looked out the window.<p>

"Hey, um, Kelsey?"

I looked over at Punk. He still had his eyes closed but he was awake. "Yeah?"

"You're Straight Edge right?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that?"

A gulp formed in my throat and it was hard to swallow. The reason I was Straight Edge was because of him. I'm scared to tell him, what if he thinks I'm like a weird stalker or something. Oh, Kelsey, swallow it and tell him. You've been through worst. "You. I first saw you in ROH and I learned you were Straight Edge. Your knuckles say Drug free and I never did drugs. I didn't be that person that died in a car wreck because I drunk. And, I smoked once and I'm never doing it again. It burns your throat. I have a tattoo on my back that says Straight Edge with dead roses crossing it in the background making a X."

He laughed. "I saw the tattoo that's why I asked. You plan on getting anymore?"

"Heck no! I sat in that tattoo parlor for five hours in excrutiating pain. Im not doing it again."

"So you don't like pain, huh," he asked, his eyes open now.

"No, not really, why?"

"You're in," he said, as if I was supposed to know what he was talking about.

"In what?"

"WWE, that's what! Somebody recorded that match you had with Cody and showed it to Vince. He loved it. So once again, you're in."

I was happy and mad at the same time. I wasn't planning on being apart of the WWE. This week has so many surprises. "That's great and all but I'm not trained."

"Yeah you are, but Vince said you still need an helper."

"Well ,who is he?"

He stood up, stretching, his shirt lifting slightly so I can see his stomach. "You're looking at him."

* * *

><p>I flopped down on Punk's hotel bed, still laughing at what we did today. We got on the big eye, trained some more, saw a movie, and went to the carnival. He got out the bathroom, smiling, motioning me to get changed. I got up, kissing his cheek for the umpteenth time today, and went into the bathroom. I went back into the room laying down on the bed with Punk. I had an overly sized Shawn Michaels shirt on with boy shorts under. I got under the cover and Punk wrapped his arm around me, making me my stomach tighten.<p>

"So, you really did like Cody huh?" I nodded. "He didn't like you though did he," he asked as I shook my head, falling asleep. "Well, you should know the people that like you are closer," he scooted up, his front on my butt, "than you think."


	5. Chapter 5

_Just Live Your Life – Rihanna_

_Backstage At Raw_

_9:30 PM_

I was just wondering the halls of the arena. I would sit down somewhere but Punk dropped me off. Literally. My heel broke so he carried me in the door, put me on the ground, and said "I got to go warm up. Wonder around." So now I'm here. This place is HUGE. And I'm not talking about the size of the arena, I'm talking about the size of the people. I've been watching wrestling for a long time but wow. I was looking at the promotional posters on the wall when I bumped into a cherry smelling blonde. I looked up from the ground to see none other, Kelly Kelly.

"Watch where your going, freak," Kelly said, laughing at her own joke. I wasn't going to take that lying down so I got up. Anger rushed threw me and I had to hold back my self from kicking her square in her head. I picked up my shoes that I was carrying in my hand and started to walk off when she stopped me, pulling my arm. She forcefully turned me around, and guess what? The bitch slapped me.

I held my face in my hand, slightly chuckling. "Haa, bitch, you just asked for the ass kicking of an lifetime," I said, punching her in her face starting a brawl. I was tired of being bullied on. And I was sure not was going to get bullied on by a bimbo. I was currently getting the upper hand, pushing her down on the floor. I made sure I didn't stop hitting her. I heard yelling behind me as I sat on her, throwing blows from left to right. I felt a pair of muscular arms go around my waist and lifting me up. I could clearly see Kelly now, and she was bloody and almost unconscious. She started to say something to my surprise. I thought she was done.

"You fight like a man,'" she said, trying to get up until falling again.

"No," I said, shaking my head at her, "I fight like a fighter. You just fight like a bitch." I tried to free myself to get some more fight until a pair arms squeezed my stomach. I seemed to forget I was in the air.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm taking you to Punk," the man said, walking away from all the paramedics. I looked back and I was proud of what I did. I'm slowing changing to a grown woman. Yes, I know, technically when I turned 18 I was a grown woman but if I still cried over childish things, I was still a child. Now, I can do 1 of 2 things, walk away or fight it out. I like the second choice better.

We stopped at Punk's locker room and the man that was carrying me kicked his foot on the door to knock on it. Punk open the door sweating, obviously just getting back from a match. He looked at me and frowned, then looked at the man behind me and smiled. I noticed the frown but didn't think much of it because I could think about his Punk's horrible smell. He opened the door and let me, more the man in, since he was the walking. Punk came over to us and shook his head, smiling.

"Alright Randy, set her down." He sat me down but it only took 2 seconds to notice he said 'Randy'. I turned around and there he was, Randy Orton. I tried to hold back a scream but it was too strong. I screamedloud and proud and when I stopped I noticed Randy's blue eyes gleaming and him flashing his white teeth. I could've melted there but didn't for the sake of Punks sanity.

"I noticed she's a fan. Well I can't stay here too long because of the suspension and all. I had to talk to Vince but I gotta get going." Punk nodded at Randy, making me think that they're friends. Randy leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, making me jump. He chuckled at me then left.

I turned around to see Punk's arm wide open wanting a hug. "Oh no, you go take a shower and put on some fresh clothes, then ask for a hug. "

He looked me up and down, then frowned again. I was little taken back when he just walked away from me, going to the bathroom. I sat down on the bench, looking around. I felt someone pick up my wrists and I looked up to see Punk. He smiled at me then wrapped a bandage on knuckles. They were bleeding. Hmm. Didn't even notice. Once he was done, he got down on both knees, kissing my shown thigh since I did have on shorts, and gleamed up at me.

"You kick her ass?"

"Oh hell yeah."

* * *

><p>Punk was dragging me down to Vince's office for the night. He opened the door, not even bothering to knock, and barged in. There was two other people there though. John and Alyson. Ali<p>

yson? What the hell is she doing here?

"Ah, Kelsey, please sit down." I sat down on the couch with Punk just standing by the door. Vince got up, fixing his suit, and grabbed a clipboard. I felt Alison's gaze but I chose to ignore it. Vince gave me the clipboard and told me to sign it. I did as told as gave it back to him.

"Great! Alyson, meet your new opponent," he exclaimed, shocking me.

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Do you have a problem, Kelsey," Vince asked. Punk shook hit his mouthing 'No' over and over again. I shook my head at Vince and he smiled. He motioned for Alyson, John, and Punk to leave and they did as told. He then motioned for me to sit in the front chair and I did. We went over theme song, ring attire, and persona which Vince accepted. I got up and left the room to see 3 eyes set on me. Punk was leaning on the wall with John while Alyson stood face to face with me. She had smug look on her face and at that moment I wanted to punch that girl so hard she get knocked into next year.

"Didn't expect to see me here did you? Yeah, remember those 2 years I was gone, I was down at FCW. You didn't know that I liked wrestling too? You might wanna learn about your best friend." She laughed then continued. "Remember when you knocked on John's door to no answer? That's because he was with me," she said, her natural southern accent coming out. "And I know what your thinkin'. Your thinkin', she was makin love to him? Naw see we was just talkin'. He didn't know I was your bestfriend turned enemy until now. And now were oppenets. Well, I punched ya once, I sure do it again."

And with that, I stormed out to the cold night air and kept walking.

**Shorter than the others but I only have limited time. Thank you to , RachelNicole523, NormaMermaid, KEAC12, LegitEliaebethWWEFan, CmPunkFan21, Divaprincess95, soargirl81, and ChicagoMade for doing what you do best and favoriting my story! I long from finished I got plans for the story but I got to figure it out how to put it. Luv Ya!**


End file.
